


do you like me? (standing there)

by cryptidsoap



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 97line dynamics, Cute, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Pining, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, and hes awkward as heckle, awkward moments, bc i love my boys, jihoon is a nerd, seokmin has a crush, starring gyuhao as the annoying sickeningly sweet yet helpful best friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 22:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15520440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidsoap/pseuds/cryptidsoap
Summary: seokmin has a crush on the boy who plays guitar at the park.





	do you like me? (standing there)

**Author's Note:**

> heyyyyyyy this is my contribution to the seokhoon tag. theyre so cute yet have so little fics :c i hope this is satisfatory hehe
> 
> title from the cranberries' “ode to my family”!! theres a reason behind that trust me uwu
> 
> without further ado, enjoy~

“I'm telling you guys, I'm positive he's, like, a fairy or something. Or an alien. Or an illusion created by my own subconcious. No human could be that perfect.”

 

“Seokmin, as much as we find your gay babbling cute and encourage you to pursue this boy, it's our game night. And it's your turn to be the card czar.”

 

That seemed to snap Seokmin out of his own musings. He looked at his best friend, Minghao, who had proferred the sentence, and the younger pointed at the piles of black and white cards on the table. Seokmin then drew a black card from the pile and read it out loud for the two others.

 

“My childhood was ruined when I saw... blank.”

 

On the other side of the table, Mingyu, his other best friend, giggled looking at his white cards and quickly chose one.

 

“It's probably not that funny.” Minghao chuckled.

 

“Stop being mean!” Mingyu protested, a pout on his lips. The other boy just winked in response, choosing a white card from his own hand and placing it on the table.

 

In the end, Minghao won the round and kept the black card. The white cards were placed in a separate pile.

 

“So”, Seokmin started. “As I was saying, the boy from the park is-“

 

“Seok, you're doing it again.” Minghao smiled sympathetically. “The gay babbling.”

 

“Well, it's not like I didn't have to endure you two gay babbling to me about each other, is it? For two years, might I add.”

 

“He has a point, babe.” Mingyu said, looking at his boyfriend fondly.

 

“Yeah, I can't argue with that.” the younger of the three put his cards down. “Forget the game. Tell us more about this boy, Seokie.”

 

“So, you know that park I pass by on my way to uni?”

 

-•-

 

Seokmin was late.

 

He had an assignment to turn in today, on the class he was late for.

 

Seokmin was late and screwed.

 

In his hurry to get ready as fast as possible, he had forgotten to eat breakfast.

 

Seokmin was late and screwed and hungry.

 

Really, that was nothing that could brighten his day by now.

 

He was barely paying attention to his surroundings, speed-walking and squeezing his way through the mass of people that occupied the streets. When he got to the park, though, the sound of strings being plucked and a sweet voice slowed him down.

 

He tried. He tried really hard to just keep walking, to ignore the presence he was so familiar with by now, but it didn't work.

 

Seokmin stopped in his tracks and turned his head to take a look at the boy sitting on the park bench. He was a little short, platinum blonde and wore a navy blue hoodie.

 

And, as always, he took Seokmin's breath away.

 

He didn't know what song the boy was playing, but he felt like he could just sit there for hours on end listening to that melodic voice. For a moment, he contemplated to do just that, but a voice in his head — that sounded a lot like Minghao — told him that his class was more important. He entertained a conversation with the voice, and it went kind of like:

 

“Your class is more important.”

 

“Yes, but I'm already late.”

 

“Exactly, don't fuck it up even more. Your grades are more important than the cute boy, Seokmin. Go the fuck to class.”

 

Figuring that his brain was in a better place than his heart, he abandoned the idea of staying and hurried to his university building.

 

Only to find out the class was cancelled.

 

“Professor Jones sent us an e-mail, like, today morning.” one of his classmates, whom he managed to catch on the hallway, told him. “Emergency conference, something like that. Didn't you receive it?”

 

“I woke up late and left home in a hurry. Forgot to check my e-mails, silly me.” Seokmin shrugged, a little embarassed. “Do you know if we still have to turn in the assignment today?”

 

“Nah, he extended the deadline, thank God. I'll use the extra week to re-do mine.”

 

“Good luck, and thank you for the help.”

 

“No problem!”

 

With the class being cancelled, Seokmin had nothing to do for at least 3 hours. On the list of things he could do with his free time were: go back home and sleep, go back home and get a headstart on some homework he still had to do, do said homework at the library and spare himself of the walk back home or go back home and play overwatch. He cringed at the thought of going to the library — he didn't want to see that scary librarian that for some reason had a grudge against him.

 

So, home it is.

 

It must have slipped Seokmin's mind that walking back home meant seeing the boy from the park again, because he let out a quiet squeal at the sight of that platinum blonde hair and navy hoodie. He looked at his wristwatch: 2 hours and 37 minutes until his next class.

 

Fuck his dignity, he's going to sit and listen to whatever the boy is playing.

 

He received a skeptic glance from the musician by doing that, which made him a little self-concious and antsy, but he didn't get up from the patch of grass that was now his seat. Seokmin didn't recognize this song either, but he listened attentively, the boy's soft cotton voice slowly clearing his mind of all the previous worries from before.

 

When the song ended, Seokmin clapped softly, smiling at the boy. A slightly puzzled look was thrown in his direction, and he stopped. Taking a deep breath, he got up and stood out his hand for the boy to shake.

 

“Hi, I'm Seokmin.”

 

The boy just stared at his hand, then at his face. “... Hi?”

 

Seokmin's face went red. “I'm-I'm sorry, this must seem so weird and creepy considering I was sitting here listening to you, uh, look, I promise I'm not a creep, it's just, I pass by this park on my way to college and I end up listening to you everyday and, shoot, this sounds so stalker-like, but I swear I'm not one, I just think you're really talented and I wanted... to... say hi...?” His voice got more and more smaller towards the end of his sentence, and by the time he stopped talking, all Seokmin wanted was for the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

 

“Well, thanks. And you're right, this seems really stalker-like.” that made Seokmin's face fall. “But I believe you're not one. If you really pass by this park everyday, you wouldn't wait that long to kidnap me, or whatever a stalker would do. I'm an easy target. So, nice to meet you, Seokmin. I'm Jihoon.” The boy — Jihoon — finally shook his hand, and Seokmin prayed it wasn't as clammy as he thought it was.

 

“Nice to meet you, too.” Seokmin beamed, retracting his hand. “Uh, what song was that? The last one you played?”

 

“Ode to my family, by The Cranberries.” Jihoon adjusted his fringe. “You've never heard it before?”

 

“Nope. But I liked it. I'll look it up.”

 

“Cool. They have great songs, you won't regret it.”

 

“I'm sure I won't. Thanks.”

 

Jihoon chuckled. “For what?”

 

“The song recommendation! I like discovering new things.”

 

“Oh, if that's the case, you're welcome.” the blonde positioned his hands back on the guitar, ready to start another song. He looked at Seokmin. “Are you staying?”

 

“Sure, I-“ Seokmin's stomach grumbled, interrupting his sentence. He felt his face heat up in embarassment. “Actually, I gotta go. Sorry. I'd love to stay, but uh.” he pointed to his belly. “I didn't eat breakfast. I'm sorry. God, this is so awkward.”

 

“It's okay.” Jihoon had a tiny smile on his face, showing off a small dimple. “Go get your breakfast.”

 

“Sorry. So... I'll see you around?”

 

“You know where to find me.”

 

Was he flirting? Could that be considered flirting? Seokmin didn't have time to dwell on it; his stomach grumbled again, making his face even redder than before. Slapping himself mentally for making a fool of himself, he quickly walked out of the park, not before putting some money on Jihoon's guitar case as a tip — it would be rude of him not to.

 

He needed to tell his friends about this.

 

-•-

 

“So you were starting a conversation with the cute boy but your stomach betrayed you?” Mingyu asked, dipping a french fry on a small bowl of ketchup.

 

“Yes.” Seokmin said, head lowered.

 

“Hey, don't be like that.” Minghao pat his back. “It wasn't a completely bad first impression. I'm sure he won't think much of it.”

 

“He's right.” Mingyu pointed at his boyfriend with the half-eaten french fry. “You know what my first impression of Minghao was?”

 

“I know, he threatened you with his skateboard, you told us that a thousand times.”

 

“Oh, sorry if i like to tell people how I fell in love with my boyfriend.” the taller pouted. “Party pooper.” he muttered under his breath.

 

“It's alright, baby.” Minghao pecked his boyfriend's cheek. “Seokminnie is just bitter.”

 

“I'm not-“

 

“You are.” the other two said in unison.

 

“But you don't have to be!” Minghao added. “Look, just go and talk to him again. Prove you're an interesting guy.”

 

“And single.”

 

“And very much interested in cute blonde musicians.”

 

Seokmin sighed. “Ok, I'll try.”

 

-•-

 

He only managed to gather enough courage a few days later. It was a day in which he only had afternoon classes, so he went to the park in the morning to see if Jihoon was there.

 

He was. This time he was wearing a black hoodie and a red beanie pushing his bangs back and showing his forehead. He was playing a song that Seokmin — again — couldn't put his finger on, but sounded beautiful anyway.

 

Seokmin sat on the same patch of grass he occupied the other day, and waited for Jihoon to finish the song to say hello. He used that spare time to think about what to say to the other boy. Tell him he's cute? Too forward. Say sorry about the other day? That would bring back the memories. Ask him out for coffee? Still a bit forward. Maybe-

 

The song ended. Like the other day, Seokmin clapped and offered Jihoon a smile.

 

“Hey, you're back.” the blonde said.

 

“I am! I told you I like to hear you play, you're very talented.”

 

It was probably his imagination, but Seokmin thought he saw a faint blush dusting Jihoon's cheeks.

 

“Thanks.” the musician drummed his fingers on his guitar. “Are you staying this time?”

 

Seokmin grimaced a little at the thought of past events. “I am. I, uh, had breakfast before leaving my house.”

 

“Good.” Jihoon smiled in that way that showed his dimple, and Seokmin's heart fluttered. “Do you have any requests? Since you're pretty much the only person who pays attention to me?”

 

“Not really, I don't have anything in mind. And don't sell yourself short, I'm sure a lot of people pay attention to you and appreciate your talent.”

 

“Right.” the blonde sighed, tapping the sixth guitar string repeatedly, in a nervous manner. “So, if you don't have any requests, I'll just do my thing.”

 

“Alright, do your thing. I'll keep quiet.”

 

Jihoon scoffed. “You better.” he said, playfully. Then, his fingers moved to start plucking the strings in a swing-like melody. When he started to sing, Seokmin recognized the lyrics, and his face lit up with a smile. Jihoon looked at his reaction and smiled as well, his laugh adding an adorable lilt to the verse he was singing.

 

It was absolutely endearing.

 

When the song ended, Seokmin was met with a curious look from Jihoon.

 

“So, I'm guessing you know this one?” he asked, one eyebrow raised.

 

“No Makeup, right?”

 

“Yep. You're more into Korean music, then?”

 

“Not exactly, I like every type of music, I'm just, uh... Don't laugh, please.”

 

“No promises.” the blonde smirked.

 

“Ok. I listen to original soundtracks the most. Dramas, international movies, you name it. I have, like, tons of playlists with movie soundtracks.”

 

“That's actually really cool. Do you study something related to that?”

 

“Actually, I'm studying to be a vet. So no.” Seokmin laughed.

 

“So, a future vet who loves original soundtracks? That's new.”

 

That was flirting, right? It had to be. Or maybe it was wishful thinking? How should he interpret their conversations? His personal voice of reason was telling him to take it easy, but he decided to listen to his heart this time and said — well, thought —, fuck it.

 

“I'm gonna get some coffee, do you want to come with me?”

 

Jihoon stared at him for 2.8 seconds. He blinked. “Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah? You do want my company, right? This isn't out of politeness?”

 

“I do! I do want your company. I mean, not that I'm not polite, I am, but this time it's- ugh, I can't even form a sentence-“

 

“Hey.” Jihoon touched Seokmin's knee with the tip of his blue converse. “Relax, I get it. Let me just pack my things and we can go, okay?”

 

It was Seokmin's turn to blink, dumbfounded. “Okay.”

 

-•-

 

In the end, it became some sort of tradition for them. They would meet up at the park, Jihoon would play a few song, Seokmin would listen, and then they would go for coffee. That made them develop a friendship and to learn more things about each other, such as: they both liked Haikyuu!! and peanut butter sandwiches, Jihoon was a Marvel nerd and Seokmin would sell his soul for Star Trek.

 

Obviously, Seokmin's so-called crush on Jihoon didn't go away, nor did he make a move on the blonde, who — he later found out — was only a few months older than him. He figured he should keep things like this until he found out a way to confess without making things super awkward and ruining their recently-formed friendship.

 

One day, Seokmin was sitting on his couch, playing videogames with Mingyu and Mighao (who became his love advisors at some point), when a thought suddenly striked him.

 

“I want to sing with him.”

 

Mingyu paused the game and looked up at his friend from his seat on the carpet. “What?”

 

“Jihoon. I want to sing with him.”

 

“Then ask him.” Minghao said. “You're friends right? And you're a great singer. Just go for it.”

 

“But I'm nervous...” Seokmin dragged out, laying fully on the couch. “What if he thinks I'm weird?”

 

“Look, if you two are going to be dating, he has to get used to your possible weird antics, just like you have to get used with his.” the youngest of the three reasoned. “Do you think I like Mingyu's excessive cleaning? No, I don't, but I love him, so I got used to it, because it's a part of him. Same for you and your sudden, unexplainable ideas, like wanting to sing with Jihoon.”

 

“Aw, you said you love me.” Mingyu cooed, scooting closer to hug his boyfriend by the waist and place a kiss on his shoulder. “I love you too, honey.”

 

Seokmin threw a pillow at each of his friends. “Get a room, uglies.”

 

-•-

 

“Hey, Jihoon.”

 

“Hey, yourself.”

 

The blond was tuning his guitar, and his hair was looking extra fluffy, falling on his forehead.

 

“Can I ask you something?”

 

“I'm not helping you hide a body.”

 

“What? No! Actually, between us, I think you would be the most likely to-“

 

“Yes, you can ask the question.”

 

“Can I, uh... Can I sing with you today?”

 

Jihoon looked up. “Sing with me?”

 

“Not all the songs!! Just one is fine, I just, uh, think it would be fun, you know?”

 

“Do you have any song in mind?”

 

“Wait. So you're saying I can?”

 

“Yeah, of course. Unless you're tone deaf.”

 

“No, my friends actually say I have a great voice. I'm not sure about ‘great’, but at least I'm decent, I guess.”

 

“Then I have no objections.” Jihoon smiled. “So, any particular song you want to sing? Maybe from a soundtrack?”

 

“I-I don't know, maybe we can choose one together?”

 

“Sounds good.” the older opened the internet app on his phone to search for a song that both of them could use.

 

One song led to another, then to another and, when they realized, they had played five songs in a row and were surrounded by a small group of people who clapped after they finished. Jihoon's guitar case had a significant ammount of tips, more than what he usually made. They smiled at each other.

 

“You do have a great voice, you know.” Jihoon said, fondly, making the other blush.

 

“Shoot.” Seokmin muttered, looking at his watch. “I'm sorry, Jihoon, I think we can't go for coffee today. Look.” he showed his wrist to the other, the numbers on the clock signaling the time when they usually would be leaving the coffeeshop.

 

“I think we got a little carried away, huh?” the blonde smiled. “It's ok, you can go. See you next time.”

 

“I'll make it up to you, don't worry.”

 

“It's fine. Here”, he grabbed a few bills and coins from his guitar case. “It's yours.”

 

“What? No, these are your tips.”

 

“You helped.”

 

“No, keep it. Pay for my coffee next time and we're even, ok?”

 

The shorter rolled his eyes and extended his hand. “Give me your phone.”

 

Seokmin did so. Jihoon tapped a few things and returned it.

 

“I put my number in there. Text me and we can decide when and where you'll make up for today's lack of coffee, ok?”

 

The younger looked at his phone, then at Jihoon, then back at his phone. Is he asking him out? He has to be. Or maybe it was, again, wishful thinking. Date or not, it was still hanging out with Jihoon, so he beamed.

 

“Ok!”

 

With a quick and unexpected hug, Seokmin left, bright smile plastered on his face.

 

-•-

 

“It looks horrible. I know it does. You're just being nice to me.”

 

“Seokmin, shut up, I'm the fashion major, I know what I'm doing.” Minghao adjusted his friend's jacket and flicked his forehead. “There. Done. Mingyu, what do you think?”

 

Mingyu shot them a doube thumbs-up from where he was, splayed out on Seokmin's bed. “You look good, Seok.”

 

“It's not even a date, why am I so worked up about this?” Seokmin buried his hands on his own hair.

 

“Because you like him, silly, and you want to impress.” his chinese best friend gently grabbed his wrists to stop him from fussin with his hair. “Now, stop that or you'll mess up the hairdo. What time are you two meeting up?”

 

“Four.”

 

“Then you better hurry.” Mingyu warned.

 

“Ok, I will. Thanks, guys, really. I don't know what I'd do without you.”

 

“Oh, I know.” Minghao smirked. “You would probably be dead, and single.”

 

“Minghao!”

 

“Just kidding, just kidding. Go, go, go to your date.”

 

“You look hot.” Mingyu added. “Go sweep him off his feet.”

 

“Don't destroy my place while I'm away!”

 

Minghao's “yes, mom!” could be heard after Seokmin closed his door. He took a deep breath and began to walk to the café he was supposed to meet Jihoon at.

 

-•-

 

The atmosphere was nice and cozy. Smooth, instrumental jazz played on the café's speakers, and Seokmin noticed Jihoon was following the rhytm — either silently snapping his fingers, bobbing his head or tapping his foot.

 

They chose a booth by the back of the establishment, the soft yellow glow of the lightbulbs dangling from the ceiling illuminating their faces. Their orders had already arrived and they were mindlessly chatting between bites of cookies and sips of coffee.

 

Seokmin was torn between asking if it was a date and not doing anything. Well, Jihoon sometimes flirted with him — he did, right? — and the atmosphere today was different than their other times hanging out. But, again, it could be wishful thinking.

 

“Seok.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“You're zoning out.” Jihoon smiled.

 

“Sorry.”

 

“It's fine.”

 

A pause.

 

“Did you just call me by a nickname?”

 

“I did?” the blonde feigned innocence, hiding behind a sip of his latte.

 

“You totally did. It's ok, I liked it.” _I_ _like_ _you_.

 

“Okay, then. I'm glad. And, uh I like you too.”

 

Oh no.

 

“Please tell me I didn't say that out loud.” Seokmin closed his eyes, cringing.

 

“Ok, I won't.” Jihoon took another sip of his coffee. “But you did. And I said I like you too, so I don't think we have a problem here.”

 

“But I said I like you, like, like you.”

 

“And I said I like you too, like, like you too.” the boy chuckled. “We sound ridiculous. I am romantically interested in you and would very much like to hold your stupid hand. There. No misunderstandings.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, oh.”

 

“So... Is this a date?”

 

“It could be. Do you want it to be?”

 

“Yes! I mean, yes, I want it to be a date.”

 

“Then we're on a date.”

 

Seokmin put his hand over Jihoon's on the table. “Is this okay?”

 

“This is great.” the musician had a fond look on his face. “Your hand is warm.”

 

“No, your hand is too cold. What are you, a vampire?”

 

“I'm a goblin, I thought we had that sorted out since last month. Remember that buzzfeed test we took together? You're an elf and I'm a goblin.”

 

“A cute goblin.” Seokmin muttered. Jihoon just shrugged.

 

They kept their hands linked when they got up to pay for their coffee and desserts. Following their previous agreement, Jihoon paid for both of them, feigning annoyance, but ruining his act with his soft glances and pink cheeks.

 

They were on their way to Seokmin's house — Jihoon had offered to walk him there — when the younger spoke again.

 

“So, if that was a date, are we... you know, dating?”

 

“Do you want us to be?”

 

“Yeah...”

 

“Me too.”

 

“So we're boyfriends?”

 

“If the fact that I didn't let go of your hand for the past 20 minutes is anything to go by... yes, we are.”

 

“Nice!” Seokmin pumped his fist in the air in a celebratory dance. Then, he pulled Jihoon closer by their joined hands and kissed his cheek softly. That made both of them duck their heads to hide the blush that tinted their faces.

 

They arrived at Seokmin's door too soon for their liking. Jihoon swinged their still linked hands before letting go so Seokmin could open the door.

 

“Hey.” the younger said, hugging Jihoon by the waist. “Today was nice.”

 

“It was.”

 

“Text me when you get home?”

 

“Sure.”

 

They hugged for a moment that seemed to last too little, then let go of each other.

 

“I'll see you soon.” Seokmin waved, his hand almost reaching for the doorknob.

 

“Wait.”

 

He turned to Jihoon, and had a millisecond to think of something before he felt hands pulling him down by the front of his jacket and a pair of lips touching his.

 

It was brief, and sweet, and even better than he expected. Kissing Jihoon was like having his lips touched by a cloud — soft, fluffy —, but the cloud tastes like coffee. When they broke the kiss, Seokmin's ears burned, and he was sure his entire face was as red as the red velvet cake he had at the café.

 

“I'll see you soon, Seokie.” with one more peck to Seokmin's lips — standing on his tiptoes, how absolutely _adorable_ —, Jihoon turned around to go to his house, snapping Seokmin out of his trance and prompting him to open his own door to get inside.

 

He still had a lovestruck smile on his face when he closed the door, but it quickly went away at the sight of his two best friends, who had probably witnessed their exchange.

 

_Oh no._

 

“Tell us everything.”

 

That would be a long, long evening.

**Author's Note:**

> if you got here, congrats, and thanks for reading!!! feedback is really appreciated and it makes me happy so if you have something to say pls leave a comment!!! again, thank u for reading, see you next time!!!!


End file.
